injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Doomsday (Multiverse saga)
Doomsday is the Sub-Boss of Multiverse:Crash Of Universes. Doomsday is a character from the comics by DC comics. History The nameless being later to be called Doomsday (by Booster Gold) was artificially created in the distant past on Krypton, long before the humanoid Kryptonian race had gained dominance over the planet. During this time period, Krypton was a violent, hellish world where only the absolute strongest of creatures could survive (at the time, the world's dominant lifeforms were said to be the most dangerous creatures in the universe). Doomsday's creator was a mysterious alien named Bertron, who wished to create the ultimate life-form. To do so, Bertron and his team sent a baby onto the surface of the planet, where it would be instantly killed by the harsh environment or the vicious creatures inhabiting it. Each time, whatever of the lifeforms remains that survived were harvested and used again, to create a better, stronger version than the previous. In short, the mad scientist was using the method of cloning to accelerate the evolution of the being he was creating. Through decades of this process, the being who would eventually become Doomsday was forced to endure the agony of death, thousands upon thousands of times; the memory of these countless deaths was recorded in his genes and drove it to hate all life. Eventually, Doomsday gained the ability to evolve against what killed him in his prior life without the need of Bertron's technology. At this point he proceeded to hunt down and kill all of the lethal creatures that inhabited Krypton. When it saw Bertron, Doomsday considered him and the team to be a threat due to their roles in his multiple deaths and attacked the ship they were working in. Bertron himself met his death at the hands of his own creation. Moveset Special Attacks * Air Snatch: Doomsday grabs his foe from the air and slams them down across his shoulders before throwing them to the ground. The Meter Burn version has Doomsday throw his opponent into the air after slamming them into his shoulders and slam them back down into his shoulders again. * Venom: Doomsday charges and does a shoulder tackle. The Meter Burn version adds a second tackle. * Upward Venom: Doomsday leaps into the air while performing a shoulder tackle. The Meter Burn version has Doomsday kick his opponent back down. * Earth Shake: Doomsday slams his fist into the ground causing a shockwave. The Meter Burn version has Doomsday use both fists for a larger shockwave. * Supernova: Doomsday leaps into the air and comes down hard with a shoulder tackle. The Meter Burn version allows Doomsday to track his opponent and always land on them. Grab Ravaging Smasher: Doomsday grabs the opponent, tosses them into the air, and does a falling shoulder tackle that brings the foe back to the ground. Super Move Reactive Evolution: Doomsday's body becomes covered in bony armor, making him stronger and giving him immunity to all attacks until it wears off. Ultimate Attacks Mass Destruction: '''Doomsday grabs his opponent by the head and slams him/her into the ground. He proceeds to punch his foe relentlessly, with the force of the blows pushing them into the ground. Doomsday ends up pummeling his opponent through the center of the Earth and out into an ocean on the other side. He then punches his opponent into the seabed and resumes pummeling them, going back through the center of the Earth until he emerges next to their starting point. Entrace, exit, and taunt '''Entrace: '''Doomsday is seen struggling against some mechanical bonds before breaking free and roaring. '''Exit: '''Doomsday roars and smashes the ground beneath him. '''Taunt: Costume Trivia Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Character (Multiverse saga) Category:Multiverse Saga Category:Created by Simbiothero Category:Strong Category:Non-Playable Category:Dark Novas Category:Multiverse:Crash Of Universes